Typical exhaust fans currently in use include a ventilating exhaust fan housing and a motor module, and an electric motor with coaxially-connected fan blades installed on the panel module of the end face of the housing. This type of ventilating exhaust fan has a sole function of ventilation. At present, there is another type of ventilation exhaust fan which has the dual function of ventilating and lighting, and it adds a light source module between the motor module and the panel module, comprising a reflective cover, a lamp socket that is fixed to the reflective cover, and a strip lamp that is installed in the lamp socket. Because the space between the motor module and the panel module is very small, high wattage incandescent light bulbs can not be installed into this type of exhaust fans due to heat radiation problems. Therefore, smaller wattage light bulbs are installed instead as night lights. When greater light output is needed, some have considered using fluorescent tube energy-saving light bulbs. However, the old energy-saving lamps must be removed from the lamp sockets when replacing the fluorescent tubes, and it is inconvenient to replace fluorescent tubes due to the limited space and the longer length of the fluorescent tubes; fluorescent tubes can be easily shattered and may cause injury when removing them, thus creating more difficulty when installing a new tube.